princesspeachfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Princess Peach
Super Princess Peach is a video game for the Nintendo DS, where Princess Peach has the main, playable role. She must save Mario, Luigi and countless Toads along with her transformed parasol, Perry. Insted of usual Mario powerups, you have special Princess Peach ones. Plot The story starts telling you about the mysterious Vibe Island which is told to have a sacred power source, the Vibe Scepter. The story then goes to Bowsers summer villa (which he built there), and one of his minions telling him that they found the powerful scepter. They order a goomba to take the scepter and wave in in the Mushroom Kingdom, to crazy everyone. They then send all the minions in.They catch and tie up Mario, Luigi and Toad. They put them in Prison but Princess Peach is no where to be found. The goomba responsible for the trouble goes mad with power and waves the scepter in the room creating havoc of different emotions, including Bowser feeling jolly! At that moment, Princess Peach, Toadsworth and a random toad find the castle in havoc. They read a ransom note by Bowser saying that he's kidnapped Mario. The Princess then runs out of the castle in an attempt of rescuing Mario. While the rest of the story happens, there is a mini-game of clearing the screen of toads in an attempt to "calm them down". Toadsworth chases up to the Princess, and catches her up. He gives her a blue and yellow parasol. When Princess Peach opens it, the parasol becomes alive intorducing itself as Perry. There are several interactive segmants of the title sequence. When Bowser asks you to shut the door, you must tap the door, and when a kooper says to attack on signal you must make a noise into the microphone. You can access the mini-game at the title screen, which changes from day to night as time goes by. Vibe Moods (Main Article, see Vibe Moods The powerups in the game arn't just usual Fire Flower, or Mushroom. No, that's too rough! Princess Peach uses different moods instead. She uses 4 moods, each accessable from the bottom screen from the very start. You collect jewels to fill up your Vibe Gouge, so if you have no vibe, you have no mood. You can purchase more Vibe Gouge in the shop, which the price rises each time. The moods are: *'Anger: '''This makes Princess Peach angry. She has a low jump, and a heavy stomp. Her stomp can overturn enemies but not kill them. She also walks in a flame, and is able to burn down wooden bridges, burn enemies, and burn off flies from the Paragoomba. *'Calm: This is, for me, an emergency mood. It makes Princess Peach happy, restoring her hearts, or HP. *'Joy: '''This make Princess Peach very joyful, inabling her to spin and to fly. By holding the A button, she will float up into the air, and if you keep for on the ground while doing so, she will kill enemies by hitting them with her spin. It can eliminate flies from Paragoombas. *'Sad: This is the sad emotion. It makes Princess Peach cry, so if you find a moving plant, then cry over it and it will grow into a beanstalk giving you access to more areas!